Sellado con un beso
by YhophyWC
Summary: Bella escapa de un insoportable Mike, una celosa Tanya; pero quizás ese día seria distinto después de todo… Mal Summary lean One-Shot...


**Summary:** Bella escapa de un insoportable Mike, una celosa Tanya; pero quizás ese día seria distinto después de todo… Mal Summary lean el One-Shot xD

**Disclaimers: **_Los nombres de los personajes fueron tomados de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer ^^, la trama es totalmente mía en un momento de locura…_

**Sellado con un beso…**

/… _La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición_…/

**BPOV**

**Corriendo por el pasillo, tratando de escapar del incansable y persistente Mike Newton, estaba por llegar mi refugio personal: La biblioteca, pues me presento soy Isabella Marie Swan, hija del jefe de policía de Forks y de la gran columnista del periódico de Forks. De estatura mediana, tez blanca…**_**demasiado pálida a decir verdad**_**, ojos café (**_**tras unos lentes**_**) al igual que mi cabello ondulado pero este ultimo tenia algunos reflejos rojos que se notaban cuando había sol, y Bla… Bla… Bla. **

**Pero si escape del acosador ahora me tropecé con la trepadora… eh digo Tanya, una de las populares aquí en "Eclipse High School", una institución privada en Phoenix lejos de mi familia pero por una beca que mi madre lleno y envío por mí. Por lo mismo estaba en este colegio tan prestigiado; el uniforme elegante y de buen gusto **_**de una camisa blanca, corbata negra con el logo de la secundaria en color rojo, un Jumper (*) con estampado escoses en negro, rojo y blanco, una faja roja, medias blancas 3/4 con mocasines negros**_**, pero no ella tenia que "pasar desapercibida**_**" mi sarcasmo se hizo presente yupi**_** desfiguro el uniforme, lo hizo vulgar; la camisa era siempre 2 talles menos, los botones apenas prendían en la parte de su busto todo operado, la corbata suelta a mas no poder y el Jumper diminuto era… **_**pobre de mis ojitos**_** como decía mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon.**

**-Swan ¿Qué acaso no vez que me chocas?- dijo desdeñosa desde arriba de mi cabeza, mientras yo recogía mis libros que habían caído ante la dichosa caída.**

**-Disculpa no te vi, ahora con permiso-dije tratando de pasar a su lado pero.**

**-¿No me viste?, pero si **_**Tú **_**eres la invisible… queridita-dijo la muy inteligente…nótese el alto nivel de sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

**-¡¿De verdad?!-imitando su histeria en alguna barata de ropa- ¡OH por Dios! Soy invisible –de pronto extendí mis manos y mire el techo- ¡Soy invisible, es el fin del mundo! –y después volví mi rostro a ella otra vez, seria- no me interesa Tanya, ahora si me permites tengo que estudiar y estoy desperdiciando valioso tiempo en ti…-por fin me dejo pasar pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en mi refugio- Tanya por si no sabes lo que significa esa palabra búscala en un libro que tiene por nombre "diccionario" –se fue rodando los ojos, **_**ja claro**_** molestan pero no quieren que les molesten. Tanya cree que por ser lazarilla de la capitanía de porristas es importante, pero Rosalie Hale ella si que tiene clase, destila elegancia hasta cuando respira su melena rubia similar al oro, sus profundos ojos azules, y su piel parece porcelana, ella no es como Tanya no va molestando, ni haciendo mal a nadie simplemente le dedica su vida a estar con su novio Emmett McCarty y cuida niños en la guardería del colegio, siempre sonríe y ayuda a los demás no como la zorra… digo Tanya. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Y. W. C) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Luego de una hora tratando de hacer el bendito informe de Lengua y Literatura, con distintos libros sobre la mesa que ocupaban un espacio amplio, fotocopias, y mi portátil me encontraba investigando sobre los vampiros en la literatura. **

**Gire mi rostro que estaba concentrado en las palabras que escribía en mi cuaderno para leer más en uno de los libros que tenia a mi izquierda…**

….**Stephenie Meyer** (Hartford, Connecticut, Estados Unidos, 24 de diciembre de 1973) es una escritora conocida por ser la autora de la Serie Crepúsculo (que comprende las novelas _Crepúsculo_, _Luna Nueva_, _Eclipse_ y _Amanecer_) y de la novela La Huésped_._ Su primera obra, _Crepúsculo_, salió a la venta en 2005, su primera secuela, _Luna nueva_, lo hizo a principios de agosto de 2006. El tercer libro de la serie, _Eclipse_, salió el 31 de octubre de 2007. El cuarto _Amanecer_ salió el 2 de agosto del 2008 y Meyer ha dicho que tiene planes para al menos un libro más del mismo tipo, llamado _Sol de medianoche_ _(Midnight Sun)_, siendo este último la versión narrada por Edward de _Crepúsculo_, el primero de la saga. Pero al parecer hubo un pequeño problema y una de las copias de la Stephenie aseguró que tiene pensado terminar el libro en estos momentos y que quizá la obra se termine novela que fue entregada para mostrarla a uno de sus conocidos fue filtrado en Internet dentro de unos años…

**Después de encontrar lo que necesitaba, volví mi rostro a los apuntes pero… había algo… distinto… una preciosa que digo preciosa, hermosa rosa blanca… resguardada en mil letras como fondo. Por impulso solté la pluma que tenia en mi mano derecha y le tome, su aroma exquisito me cautivo… pero ¿Quién? Fue entonces que levanta la vista y **_**vaya sorpresa**_** unos preciosos orbes verdes estaban fijos en mis movimientos, creo que se me olvido respirar unos minutos hasta que pude aclarar mi garganta.**

**-¿Qué dignifica esto?-dije levantando e inclinado la rosa en mi mano.**

**-Hola ¿Como estas? Yo bien y tu?-dijo en tono burlón y yo solo rodé los ojos.**

**-Hola ¿me puedes responder la pregunta que te hice?**

**-Tú todavía no me dices como estas –dijo sonriendo.**

**-¿Por qué eh de hacerlo? Yo pregunte primero –cruzando mis brazos y dejando la rosa en mi cuaderno.**

**-Esta bien, no es muy difícil-dijo suspirando- es una rosa de mi para ti…-articulo como si estuviera explicándole a un niño lo que no debe hacer.**

**-¿Por qué?-interrumpiendo su clase y al parecer lo sorprendí. **

**-¿No puedo regalarte una rosa, un presente?-me miro con confusión.**

**-Si claro que puedes, de hecho ya lo hiciste pero mi pregunta correcta entonces seria… ¿Por qué me regalas una rosa a **_**MÍ**_**?-le mire como si tuviera un tercer ojo, esto tendría que tener algún pedido detrás. **

**-¿Por qué no eh de hacerlo?-repitió mis palabras con un pequeño cambio, además de que su voz aterciopelada me confundía ahora ponía su sonrisa torcida que tanto amo. Y yo suspire exasperada queriendo una explicación lógica para que él me estuviera hablando por primera vez.**

**-esta bien…me atrapaste -levanto sus manos en señal de rendición- quiero pedirte algo –**_**Ja**_** me gane el bingo Mikacosador, Tantrepadora, y ahora un Dios griego me pedirá algo, mi suerte aumento –es algo… un tanto importante…-su tono risueño cambio a uno nervioso-se que faltan casi dos semanas pero quiero que seas conmigo y no con alguien que planea hacer lo mismo que yo - yo solo le mire con confusión y entonces comenzó- Isabella Marie Swan ¿te gustaría ir al baile de primavera… conmigo? –quede sin aire durante varios minutos, esto era cierto o solo un utópico sueño.**

**-¿te… pu...puedo preguntar al..go antes? –dije tartamudeando y el solo asintió, después de tragar tres veces- ¿te han raptado los extraterrestres y te lavaron el cerebro para que hagas esto? –mirándole raro seguro esto era un sueño por que creo que no seria capas de decirle eso a quien me gusta desde hace meses y el solo soltó miles de carcajadas. **

**-No puedo creerlo, si que eres una caja de Pandora.**

**-¿Esta no es alguna clase de apuesta en la que el chico amado por todos se burla de la "nerd"? –hice comillitas en el aire y rodé los ojos- o que llego y me cae un balde de pintura por alguna "inocente" broma en la que el señuelo eres tu ¿?-mire su reacción y se quedo frustrado.**

**-Hieres mi ego Bella te pido que seas mi pareja en el baile y tu piensas que bromeo.**

**Entonces extendí mi mano para tomar su rostro, sentí miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo lo que me hizo dar un respingo, en su rostro mostraba sorpresa y dicha. Esto no podía ser real o ¿si? No podía ser cierto yo actuando como desquiciada frente a él, quien desde hace tiempo ah comenzado a gustarme pero nadie lo sabe ni siquiera su primo Jasper que era mi mejor amigo junto con Alice, son novios pero casi nadie sabia solo yo y **_**él; **_**somos algo así como los cómplices de los dos pero sin siquiera hablarnos. **

**Jamás lo mire de otra forma que no fuese un conocido hasta unos siete meses atrás, cuando accidentalmente caí sobre el mientras intentaba alcanzar un libro en la biblioteca y el pasaba por hay. Fue entonces que vi por primera vez a aquel ser perfecto como otra cosa que no fuera un simple conocido, comencé a mirarle con detenimiento tratando de encontrarle algún defecto pero jamás resulto, tratando de memorizar su rostro, y mas de una vez lo pille haciendo lo mismo, pero jamás me volteaba el rostro **_**si**_** se podía decir que un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas pero jamás corría su mirad, otras veces simplemente me sonreía y me regalaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, que solo era para mi.**

**-¿Podrías por favor pellizcarme? –dije extendiendo mi mano por sobre la mesa. El contacto fue escaso pero comprendí que no eran ni sueños, ni alucinaciones, era la realidad- auch, entonces esto no es un sueño ¿? –intente parecer cuerda pero…**

**-No lo siento, ¿Por qué crees eso? -inquirió curioso.**

**-¿Por qué yo? –conteste con una pregunta de hecho lo hice desde que empezamos la conversación.**

**-¿Por qué no tu? –con la misma chispa de curiosidad de hace un minuto.**

**-Edward, no entiendo por que estas aquí aguantando mis mil y un preguntas y no estas con cualquier otra chica preguntándole lo mismo que a mi ahora, tú puedes tener a cualquier chica, por si no lo sabes eres el chico que todas las muchachas del colegio quieren que las mire, por el cual cada vez que pasas en frente suspiran, no sales con ninguna lo cual te hace mas atractivo, eres simpático, caballero, con materia gris **_**cosa muy difícil hoy en día**_** entre otras cosas hasta a veces eres un poco arrogante cuando sabes que deslumbras a las personas y lo sigues haciendo, pero sin embargo puedes tener a cualquiera, no se si entiendes mi punto.**

**-Bella, creo que no te vez con claridad. Eres preciosa y yo seria el afortunado si tu aceptaras, además de inteligente, eres sincera, divertida y hermosa-dijo agachándose con el rostro con una tonalidad rojiza, estaba avergonzado, **_**que tierno**_**.**

**-OK-solo eso dije y el levanto su mirada mostraba alegría y confusión, tome la rosa de mi cuaderno por segunda vez y por segunda vez me embelese con el delicado aroma de mi regalo- creo que voy a ganarme el odio de la población femenina del colegio –Se levanto de su lugar y se fue**_**, pero como fui tan idiota de caer seguro era una broma y ahora se estaría riendo, o una apuesta con sus amigos espero que Jasper y Alice no tengan nada que ver por que no seria capaz de soportar semejante traición…**_

**-Gracias Bella, me has hecho muy feliz-una aterciopelada voz me susurro en el oído, que me hizo dar escalofrío entonces gire mi rostro y ambos quedamos separados por dos centímetro, embozo una sonrisa torcida me había regalado mas de una hoy, y yo como idiota le respondí de igual manera.**

**Y de pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi mejilla- ¿No habrás pensado que me iba sin despedirme de la persona que mas me importa en este instituto o si? –Me sonroje mas de lo que estaba y fue cuando tomo mi mano libre y deposito un beso en ella- nos vemos luego y gracias mi bella Bella…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Y. W. C.) .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Isabella, quería saber si vendrás conmigo al baile de primavera ¿?-dijo Mike, no lo pude esquivar tanto y mi suerte no era tan grande.**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo-dije si rastro de pena, ni cargo de conciencia el solo parpadeo un par de veces y trago en seco. **

**-¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Alguna tarea? ¿Te toca limpieza o saldrás de la ciudad?-no lo podía creer quería que le de una excusa.**

**-No nada de eso o bueno de hecho si tengo algo que hacer, tengo que venir al baile, alguien ya me lo pidió y acepte-dije sonriente, estaba feliz y no me importaba nada, si lo se soy demasiado egoísta pero Newton no entiende lo que es una evasiva o un no por respuesta.**

**-Ah-dijo luego de procesar la información- y ¿Quién es?-inquirió dudoso y curioso, no me creía.**

**-Es con Edward con quien voy a ir-respondí casi saltando de felicidad.**

**-¿Cullen? –y yo solo asentí- pero si el no sale con nadie… -suspiro y después una pizca de maldad cruzo por su mirada- ¿Qué pasaría si Cullen no esta disponible, si le pasara algo antes del baile, aceptarías ser mi pareja? –un escalofrío horrible me pasó por la columna vertebral, **_**Ja **_**ni que le pasara algo malo iría con Mike.**

**-No lo siento, si no fuera con el no iría, y si le sucediera algún percance creo que estaría con el –dije viendo sus intenciones- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.**

**Cuando llegue al cuarto que compartía con Alice y le conté sobre mi invitación, se puso a dar brinquitos en todo el espacio; esa misma mañana había estado reprendiéndome por que no quería ir al baile, y ella no tenia como jugar a Barbie Bella pero ahora gracias a él y su invitación tendría que soportar todo una tarde de compras y superproducción. **

**Estuvimos hablando por horas hasta que fuimos cada una a cama, a los 5 minutos ya se escuchaban sus ronquidos mientras que yo tarde en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Esa noche fue la primera de tantas que soñé con Edward Anthony Cullen…**

Bueno se que prometí que si había comentarios en "tu mirada en mi" habría otro capitulo, esta en construcción por que eh estado fuera de la PC y mi imaginación no me deja escribir algo decente para la propuesta jojojo cada día cambio de idea u.u pero antes de mi cumpleaños (el 21/01) tratare de regalarles el capitulo ^^.

En fin dirán ¿Qué rayos es esto? No lo se, se me ocurrió de la nada después que vi el póster de "acuerdo perfecto" de Jazzy W. se me ocurrió no quiero copiarle ni nada por el estilo simplemente en mi lugar de inspiración (tengo un lugar especial xd) me puse a pensar en otra cosas y como ven nada tiene que ver con esa historia, creo ^.^' y me salio esto lo lleve en la cabeza desde hace días y no lo podía terminar este no se que opinan es para tirarme tomatazos o esta pasable ¿? Lo hice rápido por que casi no estoy en la PC u.u mi madre esta enferma y descansa por las tardes, tengo familia de visitas y todo con ellos y demás. Pueden creer que perdí mis lentes en mi casa u.u toy sin lentes y veo nada la nada misma xD jajajaja

Bueno este el titulo me gusto lo saque de una canción quería hacer algo relacionado pero de un beso en los labios paso a uno en la mejilla jojojo me pareció apresurado si lo dejaba como el primer beso… creo que no tiene continuación -.- por que me parece que se me dan mas los oneshot ^.^ estemm quedara para su imaginación el baile ^.^ ¿? Me fui adiosito

_**Yhophy Welling Cullen **_


End file.
